Winners Match
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Do you have a problem with many people? Come to Winners Match and destroy your enemies!
Lord Knight – Loki (AVENGEEEER nvm) (16)

Rune Slayer – Rune (15)

Infinity Sword – Infi (14)

Elemental Master – Emma (18)

Void Princess – Void (17)

Dimension Witch – Dime (16)

Grand Archer – Archie (?)

Wind Sneaker – Wind (?)

Night Watcher – Night (?)

Blade Master – Blade (27)

Reckless Fist – Rive (26)

Veteran Commander – Ven (25)

Code: Empress – Emp (?)

Code: Nemesis – Neme (?)

Code: Battle Seraph – Seraph (?)

Iron Paladin – Ipa (16)

Deadly Chaser – Deca (15)

Tactical Trooper – Tac (14)

Sakra Devanam – Sakra (20)

Yama Raja – Yama (19)

Asura – Asura (18)

Grand Master – Mae (19)

Blazing Heart – Heart (18)

Crimson Avenger – Crim (17)

Lunatic Psyker – Psy (19)

Mastermind – Mind (18)

Diabolic Esper – Lic (17)

Chiliarch – Chil (?)

Noblesse – Noble (?)

Diabla – Dia (?)

Royal Guard – Rogue (27)

Dreadlord – Dread (26)

Demonio – Nio (25)

Storm Trooper – Storm (22)

Crimson Rose – Rose (she got her actual name!) (21)

Freyja – Freyja (20)

Optimus – Opti (19)

* * *

Another not-so-peaceful day at Ruben. They saved Elrios, yes. That's true.

But they can't save Ruben.

For an obvious reason: they live there.

"Infi! Give my book back!" Emma shouted in frustration as she tried to get her book back.

Infi chuckles. "You can just take it back with magic, right? Where's the magical power you proud of?"

Night smacks Emma's and Infi's head. "You two aren't a kid anymore!"

"Yeah, right. Emma is old," Infi smirked.

Emma glares at Infi. "I'm not old!"

Mae sighs as she takes the book from Infi. He moves the book farther from her. "You can do better than that, sis".

 _Boom!_

"What now?!" Night glanced at the explosion.

"Oh my Lady El that was AWESOME! Do it again!" Tac shouted with sparkling eyes.

"You explode your grenade and I'll explode mine," Storm smiled.

 _Boom!_

Sakra starts panicking. "G-Guys! That's dangerous!"

Rive sighs as he walks toward them. "That's not how you create explosion".

He launches nuclear from his nasod arm.

 _Boom!_

"Oooooh!" Tac and Storm amazed.

"Rive! Don't join them!" Night yelled.

 _Crack!_

Night glares. "Don't play with your space and time things! It's dangerous!"

"It's 90.52% safe, Night," Lic replied calmly.

"The space is just cracking. We can fix it," Dime smiled as she waved her hand.

 _Zap!_

 _Crash!_

"What do you want?!" Lic yelled at the guy who shocked him.

"You can't control that as well as Dime. Don't so anything stupid," Psy warned.

Lic rolls his eyes. "That means I can send you to another timeline. That would be great!"

Dime is starting to worry that he two would fight at any moment. "Guys, don't fight!"

Lic and Psy are fighting after Dime said that.

 _Zap!_

"Calm down," Seraph said with threatening look as she kept hitting them with taser.

"Seraph, please take care of them for me!" Night shouted.

"What the hell, sis?! That's not how it works!"

"He'll die anyway. I just ended his suffering".

Night looks at other side. Rune is looking sadly at the dead cat. The cat's blood is on Crim's claymore.

"But we could save him," Rune sighed.

"Death is better," Crim replied.

"But—!"

"Ask Infi. He might know what I mean," Crim smirked.

Rune looks at Infi at the other side, "Okay then—"

Mae sets foot on top of Infi's head. "Now, apologize to Emma!"

"No! I won't!"

Emma sighs. "Stop it, Mae. I forgive him—"

Mae shakes her head. "No, Emma. He needs to learn his lesson".

"—He's still a kid," Emma continued.

"Old hag!" Infi insulted.

Wind kicks Mae's back. "Stop it!"

"Wind?! You kicked her right at her kidneys! That's dangerous!" Emma yelled.

Wind summons Airelinna. She bends down and caresses Infi's head. "It's alright, Infi".

"Yay! Wind's on my side!"

Rune sighs. "Maybe I could ask him later".

 _Boom!_

"What are those three doing now?!" Night glared.

Heart walks toward Tac, Storm, and Rive. "Hey, guys, I know something that we all can do together!"

Tac tilts his head. "Something like… teamwork?"

"You spread the powder and I burn it with my blaze!" Heart smiled.

 _Boom!_

Someone else approaches them. "I can help," Ven said as he prepared his nasod arm.

They spread the powder once again. Ven sends a flying fire crow.

 _Boom!_

Night sighs. "Maybe I should stop the explosion first—"

 _Bang!_

"Do you have unlimited bullets or something?!" Freyja yelled as she looked at Deca with jealousy.

Deca looks at Freyja confusedly. "Of course not. You didn't see me reloading my silver shooter. That's all!"

"Sometimes gun isn't important," Rose tossed the chain to Deca and pulled the chain, "Get it?"

"Y-Yes," Deca gulped.

Archie shoots an arrow. "Reload? I have unlimited arrows!"

"Hey, there!" Freyja greeted Archie.

"I think I'll use you to be my target practice today," Archie said as she shot an arrow to Deca.

Deca dodges it. "Why me?!"

"Oh! Let us help you, Archie!" Noble smiled.

Rogue takes out his cross-shaped gun and starts shooting Deca.

Night crosses her arms. "Can you all just—"

 _Boom!_

Emp sighs. "Your mecha exploded. That would be a little dangerous for you".

Ferdinand—a nasod summoned by Emp—is doing finishing attack before it disappears.

"Nasod sure is amazing," Opti complimented.

Emp puts her hands on her hips. "Of course!"

Meanwhile, a constructed nasod cubes discharged its remaining energy as a final attack.

"Your technology sucks. Change it to nasod technology," Mind smirked.

Opti nods. "That sounds interesting. I'll think about it".

"Who needs technology when you got demon!" Chil shouted.

"Something dangerous will happen. Run!" Emp commanded. Emp, Opti, and Mind run away.

Chil and Dread chase them. They summon the demon that Chil mentioned before, "Apollyon!"

A white haired demon girl appears in front of the three. "We won't let you escape".

Dia smirks. "Welcome to Garden of Haures!"

Behind her, Nio, is just staring at them with killing intent.

"Help!"

"Nobody will help you!"

Meanwhile, a few meters away…

"Should we help them?" Loki asked worriedly.

"This is our daily life. No need to be worry," Neme replied calmly.

"Night's killing aura will stop them anyway," Blade sighed.

"Killing aura is not enough! Use dark powers!" Yama shouted as she summoned dark energy bullets in her hands.

Ipa laughs. "Well, whatever. I can protect us in case Night's going to beat everyone".

"Angkor is cute!" Asura shouted as she petted Angkor.

"Eun is not as scary as I thought," Void petted Eun, Asura's fox.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everybody is looking at Night. She takes out her Erendil. "We're destroying Ruben almost every day! Can you all just live a peaceful life?!"

"Fight us!" Infi smirked. "Fight us and you'll join us to destroy the Ruben by fighting!"

On second thought, Night needs to change her plan.

"Guys, I heard Sdeing has a place for us to spar".

Everybody looks at Loki. "Wanna check it out?" Loki asked.

* * *

They go to Lanox immediately and meet Sdeing.

Imagine 37 people surround you. That would be really threatening.

"We heard you have a place for us to spar!" Rune shouted, feeling excited.

Sdeing nods proudly. "Of course! 3 versus 3 only, okay?"

* * *

 _Well, actually this is just my stress reliever XD_

 ** _Feel free to request the spar!_**

 _Note: That BM will lose if I'm the author for a reason~ If you want someone to win, just say it. I'll think about it!_

 _What do you think about the Winners Match? I hate it when it's my turn to fight ._. (I only like spectating and chatting)_

 _\+ special "all laggers" mode in INT server, so basically this Winners Match is just two people trying to hit each other._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
